Photoshoot
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Sehun dan Irene ditunjuk untuk menjadi partner dalam sebuah pemotretan. Luhan tahu itu dan ia benar-benar cemburu. (HunHan and Irene) - Written by : EarthlingSoo


**Photoshoot**

 **HunHan**

Hanya sebuah cerita gaje akibat 'nyesek' liat HunRene di majalah :')

Luhannie, yang sabar ya /puk puk/

Note : Untuk fans RV, no bash ya. Saya juga suka mbak Irene kok, tapi namanya juga HHS, jadi lebih dukung HunHan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah lima hari belakangan Luhan tidak menghubungi Sehun, entah itu sms, telepon, atau bahkan membalas pesan yang Sehun kirim lewat akun media sosialnya. Ini aneh, Sehun menyadari hal itu. Biasanya Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri mengiriminya satu pesan bahkan jika itu di tengah malam hanya untuk mengatakan, _'Maaf, aku baru sempat membalasmu, hari ini aku sibuk sekali,'_ ketika pria itu benar-benar lelah setelah satu hari berkerja dan tidak bisa berbincang lebih lama.

Sehun akan memaklumi hal tersebut dan membalas, _'Tidak apa-apa, beristirahatlah. Selamat tidur Luhan,'_ alih-alih menuntut untuk sebuah percakapan.

Tidak masalah, lagipula itu memang resiko yang harus dihadapi oleh keduanya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, walau Sehun telah menunggu hingga harus terjaga sepanjang malam, tetap saja Luhan tidak memberinya kabar apapun. Itu mungkin wajar jika hanya satu atau dua hari, tapi ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga hari dan tetap tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan ketika pria berkulit pucat itu berinisiatif untuk menelepon terlebih dahulu, hanya suara operator yang menjawab dan mengalihkan panggilannya ke kotak suara.

Sehun merasa kesal, _tentu_. Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengabaikannya selama lima hari ini? Ia tahu mungkin Luhan sibuk—kalau tidak salah kekasihnya itu sedang gencar melakukan promosi untuk film terbarunya, tapi apakah Luhan tidak bisa meluangkan beberapa menit hanya untuk membuka ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa kata untuknya?

Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Hari ini pun sama, ia sungguh sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap acuh Luhan. Ia tidak suka diabaikan, apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sudah cukup baginya menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, dan Sehun tidak mau jika hal itu malah membuat hubungannya dengan Luhan merenggang oleh jarak sialan yang memisahkan. Entah Luhan akan menjawab atau tidak, Sehun tidak akan menyerah. Kalau perlu ia akan meneror Luhan sampai pria berwajah manis itu sudi berbicara dengannya.

Ponselnya telah menempel di sisi telinga kanannya, matanya memincing dengan alis bertaut, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada suara deringan yang keluar dari _speaker_ , mengabaikan keributan yang disebabkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berebut remote TV di ruang sebelah.

 _Angkatlah, Luhan... Kau harus mengangkatnya, Sayang..._

Deringan tetap berlanjut selama beberapa detik, Sehun tetap setia menunggu. Hingga pada akhirnya suara gemerisik terdengar dari seberang sana, disusul oleh pekikan Luhan. _"Apa?!"_

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau mengangkatnya juga." Sehun mendesah lega.

Jeda sejenak, Sehun menggumam 'halo' untuk memastikan Luhan belum menutup sambungan.

" _Cepat katakan apa urusanmu, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu,"_ ucap Luhan sinis.

Sehun terperangah, tidak menyangka sama sekali Luhan akan berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada dirinya. Hei, seharusnya Sehun yang bersikap tak acuh karena Luhan telah menghilang tanpa mengabarinya, mengapa keadaan jadi terbalik seperti ini? "Luhan, ada apa denganmu, _sih_?"

" _Tidak ada apa-apa! Katakan saja maumu, aku sibuk."_

Sehun terdiam dengan dahi yang penuh kerutan—kebingungan. Luhan terdengar begitu marah padahal Sehun adalah korban disini, ia jadi khawatir jika saja kekasih rusanya itu terlalu depresi akibat pekerjaan hingga emosinya menjadi labil. "Tenang, Sayang. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku hanya ingin menelepon karena aku khawatir padamu."

" _Khawatir? Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku? Kupikir kau sudah punya orang lain untuk diperhatikan,"_ sindir Luhan sarkastik.

"Hah?" Sehun terpelongo, otaknya mendadak macet dan ia tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud pria yang kini berbicara dengannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sayang?"

" _Tidak perlu bertanya, kau memang orang yang tidak peka. Aku benci padamu!"_ Luhan berteriak, napasnya terdengar memburu. _"Lanjutkan saja apapun yang kau mau, kencani saja dia. Aku sudah cukup bodoh menangisimu selama beberapa hari, tapi kau—kau bahkan semakin mesra dengannya."_

Sehun terdiam mendengar keluh kesah Luhan, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Ia bisa mendengar lamat-lamat suara isakan dari seberang sambungan, hanya ada satu kemungkinan; Luhan menangis. _Lagi_.

"Sayang, apa kau sedang menangis?" _Pertanyaan bodoh_ , Sehun mengumpati dirinya sendiri ketika isakan Luhan malah terdengar semakin keras. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan berusaha menenangkan sang rusa China agar segera diam atau ia akan mendapat masalah dari calon mertuanya karena dianggap telah menyakiti anak mereka.

 _Tidak! Itu adalah mimpi buruk._

"Sssh, Luhan... Jangan menangis." Sehun berbisik, menempelkan bibirnya pada layar ponsel dan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah telinga Luhan. Pria itu bahkan mengusap-usap ponsel seolah itu adalah kepala sang kekasih.

 _Idiot._

Luhan mulai tenang, isakan tak lagi terdengar dan hanya menyisakan suara menggelikan ketika Luhan dengan tanpa dosa menyedot ingusnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahi jijik, tapi tak berkomentar apapun. _Hah, cinta memang membutakan._

"Jadi, bisa kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik?" bujuk Sehun.

" _Hng.."_ gumam Luhan. Sehun memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia tahu bahwa Luhan sedang mengangguk dengan bibir bagian bawah yang digigit—sebuah kebiasaan lama. _Uh, pasti menggemaskan_!—oke, abaikan.

"Sayang, apa yang membuatmu menghilang selama beberapa hari—dan, juga kata-katamu tadi—" Sehun terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk melanjutkan karena takut bahwa Luhan masih terlalu sensitif dan ia menghindari kemungkinan kekasihnya akan menangis lagi, tapi ia juga terlanjur penasaran untuk memendam itu semua, jadi biarlah jika ia bertanya, "—bisakah kau jelaskan semuanya padaku?"

" _Jelaskan apa?"_ Luhan mendesis, suaranya yang biasanya terdengar lembut menjadi begitu dingin dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun menelan ludah.

Luhan sedang marah, dan itu adalah sebuah bencana.

"Tidak apa jika kau menolak membahas, tapi se—"

" _Sial, Oh Sehun! Kau adalah pria paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kukenal."_ Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mengumpat pada Sehun, benar-benar pertama kali sejak mereka mengenal dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lima tahun yang lalu. Luhan hanya terlalu kesal pada sosok pria bertubuh jangkung itu, andai saja mereka tidak terpisah oleh lautan, mungkin Luhan sudah _mengetuk_ kepala Sehun dengan ujung sepatunya atau menjambak surainya hingga rontok.

"Kau—baru saja mengumpatiku?" Sehun tercengang, pria itu bahkan mengorek telinganya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Pria semanis dan sebaik Luhan mengumpat? Dan itu tertuju untuknya? Astaga, dunia pasti sudah gila.

" _Itu adalah kalimat yang cocok untuk pria mata keranjang sepertimu,"_ cemooh Luhan terang-terangan. Ia tahu Sehun akan tersinggung, tapi masa bodoh, Luhan hanya terlanjur sakit hati. _"Jika kau memang sudah bosan padaku, kenapa tidak kau kencani saja gadis itu? Kupikir para fans akan menyukaimu bersamanya, dan—bukankah kau juga sudah diperbolehkan berkencan oleh agensi?"_

"OH LUHAN!" Sehun sungguh tak bermaksud menaikkan intonasi suaranya, hanya saja kalimat Luhan sudah terlanjur membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan ia ingin menghentikan itu sebelum ia terlanjur meledak. "Sayang... Aku tidak bermaksud membentak, hanya saja... kumohon jangan memancing amarahku. Katakan saja apa maksudmu, okay?"

" _Siapa juga yang memancingmu?"_ Luhan bertanya skeptis, bibirnya menyeringai walaupun hatinya berdenyut ngilu. _"Mengapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada Irene? Atau siapa sajalah!"_

Hening.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak bersuara lagi, dan dalam waktu itu Sehun menggunakannya untuk memacu otaknya untuk berpikir; menelaah maksud tersirat Luhan lebih tepatnya.

Mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan membahas tentang Irene?

Sehun bingung dengan isi otak Luhan, apa hubungannya perdebatan mereka deng— _Tunggu!_ Sehun tiba-tiba berjingkat seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu.

Ini adalah tanggal 19 dan itu berarti lima hari berlalu sejak fotonya dan Irene yang menjadi _ikon_ di majalah CECI dipublikasikan. Pria itu baru sadar bahwa sejak itu pula Luhan memutus komunikasi dengannya. _Ah, jadi karena itu_... Sehun diam-diam tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Luhan tengah dalam kondisi cemburu.

"Apa ini tentang pemotretan majalah antara aku dan Irene _Noona_? Kau membahas hal ini?" Sehun menyeringai, berniat menggoda Luhan.

" _Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?"_

Sehun tertawa, mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar. "Mengapa kau harus marah? Ayolah, itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan."

" _Ya,"_ decih Luhan, _"Sebuah tuntutan pekerjaan untuk berpose mesra, kau bahkan merangkulnya dengan jari kelingking bertautan. Aku tahu kau pasti begitu menyukainya."_

"Astaga," Sehun menyibak rambutnya dan sedikit menariknya—berusaha mengurangi rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menjalar, "Itu untuk mempromosikan program UNICEF untuk membantu anak-anak, seharusnya kau bangga kekasihmu telah membantu dunia, tapi kau justru marah padaku."

" _Bangga bokongmu, hah?"_ Si pria rusa mendengus, _"Maksudmu bangga melihatmu berdekatan dengan gadis lain, kau pikir aku gila?"_

"Sayang, jangan berpikiran aneh. Itu hanya sebuah bentuk profesionalitasku sebagai _public figure_. Aku hanya mencintaimu bagaimanapun juga."

" _Siapa yang bisa menjamin itu? Kau bisa saja berbohong."_

"Aku," sahut Sehun, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang menjamin semuanya. Aku milikmu, percayalah." Sebagai pria berstatus dominan diantara keduanya, Sehun memiliki banyak tekanan, apalagi jika sang submisif mulai merajuk akibat kecemburuan semacam ini, tugasnya adalah mencoba untuk mengalah dan meyakinkan Luhan. Itu adalah hukum alam.

" _Kau jahat."_ Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar, dan Sehun benci itu.

"Sudahlah," kata Sehun, "Daripada memikirkan hal ini, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih bagus untuk kau lihat, tunggu sebentar."

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Luhan mengerutkan alis ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang menghitam, suara Sehun telah lenyap dari pendengarannya dan ia hanya menatap kosong pada bayangannya yang terpantul di sana. Menunggu Sehun mengirim 'sesuatu' yang tadi pria itu katakan. Satu getaran singkat membuat jemari Luhan dengan lincah menekan _touchscreen_ dan mendapati ada satu pesan multimedia dari Sehun.

 _A—apa ini?_

Mulut Luhan terbuka begitu saja. Matanya membelalak dengan gurat penuh keterkejutan. Sehun baru saja mengiriminya sebuah foto—sebuah foto yang sempat membuat Luhan uring-uringan. Yakni foto Sehun yang sedang merangkul Irene dengan jari kelingking bertautan dengan sebuah kalung yang menggantung di tautan tangan mereka. Semua nampak sama seperti apa yang Luhan ingat hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan wajah gadis disana. Itu bukan lagi wajah Irene, melainkan... _dirinya_?

Luhan baru saja akan menghubungi Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi ternyata pria itu lebih cepat dari Luhan. Tanpa perasaan ragu, Luhan menerima.

" _Hei, ap—"_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang. Kau menyukainya?" Ucapan Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan.

Luhan merengut, _"Apa tujuanmu mengirim foto itu? Mau mengejekku? Atau mau pamer?"_

"Mengejek apanya? Kau berpikir aku pamer? Aku mengirim itu karena ingin mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang lebih cocok berada disampingku daripada Irene _Noona_. Tidakkah kau lihat? Kita begitu serasi." Jelas Sehun.

" _Aku dalam wujud wanita, begitu?"_ Luhan mendelik—walau Sehun tak dapat melihatnya. _"Kau tahu aku tidak suka disebut seperti wanita, apalagi cantik—ugh. Dan kau baru saja mengatakan hal itu secara tidak langsung."_

"Kau salah paham lagi." Suara Sehun melemah, mulai merasa kesal tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa marah pada Luhan. Ia terlalu mencintai pria rusa itu. "Dengar, bukan maksudku mengatakan kau cantik— _walaupun, yeah kau cantik_ —sudahlah. Aku mengirim ini sebagai sebuah—bagaimana mengatakannya?—berita baik, mungkin."

" _Jangan bertele-tele."_

Sehun menghela napas, "Jadi, intinya adalah... Jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku. Aku tipe pria yang setia, aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu. Abaikan semua gosip yang beredar, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hanya mencintamu? Hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun."

Luhan merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas mendengar kalimat itu. _"Dasar penggombal,"_ decihnya, alih-alih berteriak akibat terlalu meleleh akibat rayuan Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Sayang." Sehun terkekeh di seberang sana. "Biar aku beri tahu satu hal lagi." Pria itu sengaja menjeda kalimat, berniat membuat Luhan mati penasaran.

" _Cepat katakan!"_ titah Luhan tak sabar.

"Aku merindukanmu."

" _Yak!"_ Rona merah memenuhi permukaan kulit pipi bahkan telinga si pria manis. _"Kau bajingan tengik sialan."_

Suara Luhan menghilang bersamaan dengan nada statis yang begitu familiar—Luhan telah memutus telepon. Sehun membanting ponselnya ke atas meja. "Dasar rusa liar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat. _'"Oh Sehun idiot. Aku juga merindukanmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Niatnya ini FF gak akan sampe 500 words, eh malah keterusan. Okedeh, entah ini bisa dibilang fluff atau tidak, saya hanya mencoba untuk memposting di akun ini (hitung-hitung ngisi lah, biar gak sampe lumutan xD)

Salam cinta dari HunHan. **520**!

Repost, ada sedikit typo tadi XD

Written by : Guess Who? /ditabok/


End file.
